1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clam type electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clam type electronic device having a vacuum latch structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known locking mechanism of a laptop computer (notebook), one or several switch structures including hooks and fastening troughs are utilized to effectively lock an upper case with a lower case of the laptop computer. The upper case of the laptop computer includes a push button, an operating rod, a spring and a fastening hook. The lower case of the laptop computer includes a fastening trough. While closing the laptop computer, firstly, the upper case is rotated toward the lower case. Afterwards, the fastening hook, the operating rod, the spring and the push button are shifted, so that the hook is fastened with the fastening trough. As a result, the upper case can be locked with the lower case. On the other hand, while opening the laptop computer, firstly, the push button at the front of the upper case is pressed, so that the fastening hook is released from the fastening trough. Then the upper case can be pivoted away from the lower case to an open position.
Due to the reason that the fragile display screen is usually disposed in the upper case, several elastic elements, such as several rubber buffer pads, are commonly disposed on the contact surfaces of the upper case and the lower case to absorb the shock of closing the cases. So that the impact from closing the upper case relative to the lower case can be alleviated, and the damage of the display screen can be prevented.
However, the switch structures including hooks and fastening troughs require not only an expense of manufacturing the molds but a reserved space within the laptop computer to contain the switch structures also. This makes the switch structures quite costly. On the other hand, if these switch structures are discarded from the laptop computer, the upper case will not be able to firmly lock with the lower case. In addition, these elastic elements also require is spaces on the upper case and the lower case to fix these elastic elements.
Therefore, it is now an important topic for the manufacturers to overcome the drawback of high manufacturing cost yet retain an effective locking force and buffering function at the same time.